The present invention generally relates to a silicon crystal growing method for forming a Si crystal layer in the same crystal direction through an insulation layer on a Si base plate suitable for a high speed element, a three-dimensional IC or the like.
In a conventional silicon crystal growing method, a silicon epitaxial layer is formed at the gaps of a SiO.sub.2 layer, provided on the Si base plate, with the use of a gaseous phase growing method. In such a conventional method, the epitaxial layer and the Si base plate could not be insulated, the properties of the crystal on the side face of the SiO.sub.2 layer were poor, and the epitaxial layer could not be prevented from growing in the longitudinal direction.